bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Hotu
'' Biography Hotu is a young Ga-Matoran born in Ga-Koro. Hotu is unnatually large for a Matoran, being one and a third times bigger than your average Matoran. Only her sister Thessa, who stand about the same size as Turaga Onewa, is bigger. Hotu is the youngest of three children and daughter of Master Chief Petty Officer of the Marines' Lanora "The Merciless"**. She is best friends with fellow Marine Lei. The two have been fast friend since they met during childhood, and Hotu had treated her just like she was a blood relative. She enlisted in the marines as part of a family tradition of being warriors, her father being a hero in the Ta-Koro Guard, her mother Lanora, Master Chief Petty Officer of the Marines**, older sister Thessa, decorated Commander of Rockwall, and older brother Dren a decorated Elite Guardsman. Lei followed suit and the two continued to stick with each other through their service, usually coming as a package deal. It's thought Lanora might be behind this phenomena but no one dares question "The Merciless". Hotu doesn't seem to mind that as the lastest and last in her family to sign up, though she has a lot to live up to. She's already made a name for herself and being a part of Kalama's Raiders has allowed her the beginning of her own legacy. She hopes and plans to succeed her mother as MCPO. A worthy goal, as Lanora doesn't seem keen on giving up the position for a long, long time. As large as she is, Hotu is as strong as an Onu-Matoran, making her a prime brawler and often the pointwoman when the Raiders are on patrol. She doesn't move as quickly as her smaller sister Marines but she can take far more of a beating then they can, and when she hits, it hurts. Hotu is sassy for a Ga-Matoran and her mouth sometimes gets her into trouble. She's known for being sarcastic with her superiors, but she means it in a very playful way. So far Kalama has been the only one who reconizes Hotu's playful banter for what it is, which makes him the only one tolerant of it. Hotu also stirs up trouble with her partner in crime, Lei, leaving Kalama to deal with the mess. Other officers have demanded to know why he puts up with it to, which he just shrugs and says "Just part of being a young marine I guess." Appearance and Tools A large light blue Ga-Matoran with a dark blue Pakari, throwing disc, Marine Fieldkit, Abilities and Traits Natural strength, equal to that of an Onu-Matoran, mass allows for her to shrug off heavier blows. Can be sassy and sarcastic. Relationships Friends and Allies *Turaga Nokama (Deceased) *Ga-Koroan Marine Corps *Kalama *Kalienthia "Kali" *Maya *Nuraka *Juno *Yuni *Lei *Nala *Tanuka *Agarin Enemies *Makuta *Rahi *Rahkshi *Pirates *Wild Matoran/Toa *Lohkar *Anyone seeking the death of a Ga-Matoran *Anyone seeking the destuction of Ga-Koro Quotes "Aye aye ma'am." "Ma'am me again and I'll bust you back to private" -Hotu and Kalama bantering "So let me get this straight, we march for hours, across nothing, looking for trouble, of which there is none, just so we can go back and report "Nothing unusual"? Wow that's a whole lotta nothing. I feel productive today." -Being sarcastic "WHO'S NEXT?" -Beating down an opponant. "Shut up Lei" -Tired of hearing Lei talk. Trivia *Hotu holds the Rank of Corporal in the Marines *She's a decent shot with artillery emplacements *Hotu enjoys brawling and knows when and where every enter-military fight night or "dance" is so she can participate. *She likes the fact she can banter with Kalama unlike other Marine Commanders which she throughouly enjoys. Category:Characters Category:Matoran Category:Marines Category:Kalama's Raiders Category:Ga-Matoran